


I Need A Favor

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Teacher Thor, aroace clint, im lazy and im only listing the main characters and all that jazz who knnow ahaha, like either nb or gay or something, no one is safe, so yeah everyone is super queer man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." As the words left the small blonde in a mumble, Bucky knew there was no turning back.</p><p> </p><p>also know as that one where steve needs to get a boyfriend to get a pride group started up at his school started up and bucky happens to be that boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Favor

"You can't be serious." Was the only thing Steve could even say, seeing as it was the third day he had found himself in the office, arguing with the dean. "While I know to start up a club you need at least five students and a tecaher-and Mr. Thor glady said he would supervise- you have to make an exception for the start of of a pride club. It's scary for those kids, sure I might be openly bi, not everyone feels safe or they feel so alone so they don't say. I really think starting up a club will have encourage those students to come and be more comfortable with themselfs. Plus we could help questioning students become more edcuated and help them firgure things out. In no way will this turn out bad--"

"Mr. Rogers," the dean sighed loudly, spinning his hair outward so he was no longer facing the boy. "Rules are rules, and as good as your intentions are all good-- I just cannot allow this to start without the proper members."

Steve held his breath for a short moment, not wanting to cry as he processed the words. "Well, you know, what if--" the was a pause as he let out a large breath, his whole body slouching foward. "What if I got my boyfriend to join me on Monday? Maybe we can try to work something out from there?" 

 _Boyfriend_. Just what Steve didn't have. 

Steve watched the dean's lips move, and he tapped at his ear impaiently as the dean turned back to him. "Okay." He said louder than the first time. "I'm not promising anythng, but bring him in and we'll talk more." As the man finsihed, he flicked his wrist to the door, and not a second later, Steve was out the door.

He made his way down the hallway slowly, his legs suddenly feeling heavy, arms shaking slightly. He had around two and a half days to get himself a boyfriend.If possible, Steve would have punched himself. 

And then it hit him.

It literally hit him.

The frisbee struck him square in the nose, causing him to stumble back slightly, eyes watering and slowly blood began to drip from his nose. He saw a blurred person racing towards him, shouting something that only rang in his ears. Steve held a hand up to the person approching him, trying to wave them off. But the other already had a prosthetic palm pressed to the blonde's shoulder, leaving his free hand to move frantically about in the air. 

"Jesus, m'sorry, I totally miss threw--" Steve couldn't hear the next couple of words, but coughed to tell the other too stop with the talking for a moment. 

After iping his nose, and rubbing at his eye, Steve looked to the taller man. He had a slouch, not a super bad one, but still noticable, and a longer haircut that was held back loosely in a ponytail. Shorter strips that had falling from the band were dyed a neon green, almost as bright as the yellow shirt he was wearing, a flannel over shirt tied aroundhis waist. Another quick scan over the stranger and Steve noticed the small pericing above his eyebrow, the doodles on his light jeans, and worn out boots.

"Uh, are ya okay? Holy _shit_ , is your nose bleedin'? Kid, I'm really sorry, do ya need a tissue, a drink? Anything, like, I'll do anything ya need--God I feel so bad, I just--" Then the nevrous stranger began to talk too fast for Steve to follow, and held his hand up once again.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you for all your concern, but I really don't--" Steve paused as the other gave him a smile. "Actually, I could use a favor."

...

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." As the words left the small blonde in a mumble, Bucky knew there was no turning back.

"Yeah, yeah, just--" Bucky paused, sligthly horrified that he was so quick to agree-- he's only ever been in open relationships with girls, and he didn't know how this dorking kid with too large glassed, a dumb button up shirt and shorts could possibly know he swung _all_ ways.

He opened his mouth to take it back, but as he looked up, Steve had this extrememly adorable hopeful look on his face, and he just _couldn't_.

"Yeah. M'down with that, wanna chat 'bout the details somewhere else?" Bucky asked slowly, and the blonde nodded quickly.

"Marty Malts at around eight?" The small boy pipped up quickly, and it was the taller one's turn to nod. "Uh, cool. I'm Steve. Steve Rogers."

Bucky rose an everyone as Steve held out his shakey hand to him, and he held back a laugh. "Barnes. Bucky Barnes."

Steve looked at him in shock, rubbing at his ear with his free hand, and Bucky quickly repeated his name slowly and louder than the last, giving the other a firm handshake.

"Can't wait to be datin' ya, Steve Rogers."

"Same to you."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this probs sucked a lot  
> i dont have a beta so yeah sorry again  
> sorry this was short also
> 
> uhm commet waht you think of it so far???
> 
> im montparnsnazzy on tumblr come say hi??


End file.
